


Please

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson won't let MacCready get away with insubordination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does.
> 
> this ship as been in my head for a while. I finally got around to writing a short.

He doesn’t know how it happened.

Each time he saw the Brotherhood of Steel Elder, MacCready could barely reconcile the memory of the tiny twerp ten year old who had begged for him to let him and his recon party into Little Lamplight with the burly twenty year old that commanded Sole to do his dirty work.

At first, he’s passionately arguing for the rights of synths, including Nick Valentine, with the biggest synth hater in the Commonwealth, Arthur Maxson.

Now he couldn’t mask his moans as Arthur’s thick fingers spread his cheeks apart. His beard chaffed against MacCready’s skin as his tongue slid across his hole.

Maxson pulled back and slapped MacCready’s cheeks in succession. “Suck.”  

MacCready’s eyes rolled back and his mouth opened wide enough for Maxson to slide his fingers in. He groaned as the sniper beneath him bobbed his head and took the entire length of the three fingers left in his mouth.

After Arthur tossed MacCready’s hat to the floor, he slowly slid his fingers into MacCready’s tight hole. “Look at you, taking my fingers like a greedy little slut.” He exhaled as MacCready whimpered and pushed back against him. “Almost like you’re begging for my cock, RJ.”

MacCready shivered and nodded as he swallowed, “ _Please Arthur_.”


End file.
